Missing Scenes from Heart series
by idealrain
Summary: Scenes I thought of after I posted the chapters they would fit in. TracyAlice or Traice. Also might include Monica, Alan or Brook Lyn. I don't own any GH characters.
1. Chapter 1

Missing scenes for the Heart series.

Scenes I thought of after I posted the chapters they would fit in. Tracy/Alice or Traice

A missing chapter between chapters two and three for An Quartermaine Heart. Really chapter 2.5. I don't own anyone from GH. Femmeslash.

Alice stared at the plastic test strip.

"Tiger?"

"Yeah?" Tracy called from the depths of the closet.

"I think you might want to call Alan."

Tracy emerged from the closet. "Why would I need to call Alan?"

"I'm ovulating. So I'll drop Brook Lyn off and you call Alan and we can…." Alice began to shake.

"Lion, relax. It's ok to be a little nervous. And excited." Tracy kissed her wife.

"Can you drop Brook off?"

"Yeah, and I'll call Alan and Monica. Take a nice hot bath and perhaps slip into something indecent." Tracy looked thoughtfully. "Are you ready for a baby in nine months?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Definitely."

Tracy dropped her granddaughter off at school.

"I'm in an important meeting and Alice doesn't feel good today. So if you need anything call Auntie Monica."

"Ok I hope Alice feels better."

"Have a good day, sweetheart."

Tracy swung by the hospital and met with Alan.

"So today the Adventure starts. My contribution is in the lab. How's Alice doing?"

"She's anxious and excited. Wexler gave us the go ahead last week and this is the first chance…." Tracy smiled.

"Call if you want us to take Brook."

Tracy felt her breath catch when she walked into the bedroom.

"Hi." Alice suddenly felt shy.

"You look incredible." Tracy stared at Alice, who was wearing a simple white nightgown.

"This old thing?"

"Yeah, that old thing." Tracy kissed Alice.

"I'm ready."

"Good."

Tracy trailed kisses across Alice's stomach. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just let me rest then we can try again." Alice looked down at Tracy. "This is interesting."

"But not totally unpleasant."

"I think I'm going to bed." Alice announced, kissing Brook Lyn good night.

"I'll join you in a bit." Tracy smiled.

Brook Lyn looked confused. "Is Alice o.k.?"

"Yes, it's just…." Tracy struggled to explain.

"Oh. Oh, God, you two want alone time. I'll just leave you alone and do homework or something."

"Brook, it's o.k. We're used to it. Just remember to knock o.k.?"

"Yeah."

Tracy slipped into bed. Alice kissed Tracy who rolled her over.

"Trace, if you want to make love before we do the insemination, I wouldn't mind."

"I would like to since we can't afterwards." Tracy unbuttoned Alice's nightgown, kissing her breasts.

"Oh, why don't you just get me to the edge and then we can do the insemination?"

"You're such a masochist." Tracy laughed.

"I have to be. I'm sleeping with you."

Alice woke Tracy up in the middle of night.

"Tiger wake up."

"No. "

Alice kicked Tracy's shin.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Tracy asked.

"I'm awake and ovulating. I want to try now."

"Lion, it's two forty-three in the morning. Now?" Tracy yawned.

Alice nibbled at Tracy's neck.

"Please, we have three more days and I was having the most incredible dream…"

Tracy sighed and got out of bed. Walking over to the small fridge, she grabbed the small container and slipped back into bed.

"Lion, promise me if this works you'll let me sleep though the night."

Alice pouted. Tracy kissed Alice.

"Lock the door?"

"You're evil." Tracy got back out of bed. "Everything ok now?"

"Well, you're not kissing me."

"Ah, that can be change…."

Tracy gave Alice a final kiss before settling down to sleep. Alice sighed.

"The past four days were amazing, whether or not we made a baby." Tracy said.

"It was an experience I wouldn't forget."

"In fourteen days, we'll know." Tracy cuddled into Alice.

"I kept waiting for Brook to knock at the door." Alice laughed.

"Can you imagine if she walked in? Thankfully we remember to locked the door when she decided to burn the popcorn."

"Oh don't even mention that. I didn't know you could set a fire with microwave popcorn" Alice said.

"Alice, are you ok?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, just thinking that chances are that this didn't work." Alice sighed.

"Hey we're thinking positively. But if you aren't pregnant, we'll try again in a month."

"I love it when you have a plan."

Alice felt something in her stomach. She went to the bathroom and saw her period started. Sighing she dealt with the mess and went back to the office.

_Should I call Tracy? And Alan and Monica need to be told. _

Alice picked up the phone but then hung up. She realized she didn't want to tell anyone right then needing a few moments to get use to the disappointment. Finishing the day, Alice went home and curled up in bed.

"Alice?" Brook Lyn asked.

"In the bedroom, Burroughs." Alice curled around the heating pad.

"You o.k.?"

"Yeah, just my time of the month. I'm really crampy."

"Oh. Can I get you anything?"

Alice closed her eyes. "Just let me rest. When your grandmother gets home, could you just cook dinner without me or order in?"

"O.k. Is something else wrong? You seem sad."

"Brook. I just had a bad day, o.k.?"

"Yeah. O.k."

"Lion?" Tracy brushed Alice's hair back. Alice opened her eyes and smiled at Tracy.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Brook said you were in a kinda sad mood. I'm guessing we'll be trying next month?"

Alice nodded and sniffed. "I want a baby so bad and I thought we did it."

"Oh. Well, what do you want to do now?"

"I guess we'll wait a month and try again. Maybe we should go away." Alice said.

"We can do that but I was talking about this instant. Brook had me get Italian for dinner." Tracy said, kissing Alice.

"Tracy, does Brook knows?"

"That you have your period? Probably. You get so damn moody, sweetie."

"No, that we're trying."

Tracy sighed. "No one knows, except us, Monica and Alan and the doctors. This way we can just relax and take our time."

"I'm forty-eight."

"And I promise to give you a baby by the time you're fifty. You just turned forty-eight last month. Give me the next year, all right?"

Alice nodded.

"Do you want to come down for dinner?"

"Sure. Just let me shower." Alice got out of bed.

"Hey, sweetie." Alice smiled at Brook Lyn.

"Hey, could you help me with my history tonight?"

"Sure. You're studying the 1920s', right?"

"Yeah." Brook Lyn rolled her eyes.

"O.k. While you two do that, I need to run over to Monica's." Tracy took a drink.

"Why?"

_Because I didn't conceive the next Quartermaine heir, _Alice thought, blinking back tears. Tracy placed her hand over Alice's.

"I need to talk to Alan about the Lila Quartermaine Scholarship. Which you'll be applying for in two years. "

"Why? Lord knows I don't need the money." Brook Lyn shrugged.

"Because of the prestige." Tracy cleared the dishes.

"It will be good practice for applying for college. Humor your grandmother," Alice said.

"Fine but I won't be happy."

"And yet I can live with that. I'll be back a little later." Tracy kissed Alice. She whispered, "You o.k.?"

Alice nodded. "See you later. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Alan greeted Tracy and closed the door to the study.

"I'm guessing the news isn't good."

"She wasn't even late. I can set my schedule by hers she's so regular. Now I-" Tracy was interrupted by Monica coming in the room.

"Alan, Dr. Ford is impossible to work with! The pompous jerk changed my – hey Tracy." Monica looked surprised to see her sister-in-law. "Is Alice and Brook o.k.?"

"Yeah, they're fine, just not pregnant. I guess it's good that Brook's not, that's all we need right now. But Allie's pretty devastated about it." Tracy poured another cup of tea.

"Tracy sometimes it takes a while to conceive. You just said Alice's cycle is regular which is a good sign and I'm fine. Just be patient." Alan said.

"I'm a Quartermaine, patient is not in my vocabulary."

"I know but right now the best thing is to support Alice."

Tracy nodded "I plan to."

Alice looked at the woman who was reading the current stock report.

"Tiger?"

"Yeah?" Tracy glared over at Alice who was watching West Wing.

"We'll try again next month."

"Of course. We'll try and in between trying, we'll enjoy our granddaughter." Tracy pulled Alice into her arms.

"Among other things?" Alice smiled.

"Among other things." Tracy kissed Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own any GH characters. Monica asked Alan for a favor.

Monica smiled as Alan came to bed. She cuddled close to him.

"What a past couple of days, huh?" Alan asked.

"Your sister rivals your father in being a horrible patient. Alice has to be an incredible person."

"She is." Alan sensed Monica was holding something back. "What? What is it?"

"I need to ask you something and I don't know how you'll react."

"Well, as long as you don't want to have an affair I think it'll be all right."

Monica took Alan's hand. "I'm nervous. But none of us are getting any younger so here goes: I want you to have a baby."

"Ok. We can look into adoption. It only has been seven years since we had this discussion."

Monica shook her head. "No, no, no. You don't understand. I don't want a baby. I'm happy with grandchildren. But I want—"

"--me to have a baby. Am I just to impregnate any particular woman or just some woman I meet on the street?"

"Well, I had one in mind…" Monica smiled.

"What, are you just renting me out now?"

"You never seemed mind renting yourself out before. Remember Susan Moore and Lucy Coe? It's Alice."

"Would you just get over that? I did divorced her and you eventually loved Jason as your own. What about Alice?"

"I want you to impregnate her."

"Are we pitch-hitting here? One Quartermaine for another?"

Monica hoped Alice had better luck with Tracy.

"Look. Alice wants a baby, and Brenda and Emily being the exceptions, Quartermaines seek their own kind. So…." Monica grinned at Alan.

"What does Tracy have to say about this?"

Monica hesitated. Alan started to chuckled.

"Does she even know? What kind of conversations do you and Alice have where this comes up?"

"It came up before Tracy's operation. Alice wants to be a mom and apparently Tracy is committed enough to divorced Luke and move out…."

"Wow. They're what, forty-seven and fifty-five? That's insane to start a family. " Alan looked amazed.

"Excuse me but we were trying at that age."

"True. So what's the plan, Dr. Quartermaine?" Alan kissed Monica.

"You need to be check out and Alice needs to start tracking her cycles. Alice wants a baby before age fifty."

"So that gives us a window of…"

"Two and half years."

"Well, we better get started. I'll make an appointment tomorrow and we'll take to the next step," Alan said.

"You know, I 'm not sleepy, Dr. Quartermaine…."

"Really Dr. Quartermaine…." Alan pulled his wife to him and started to kissed her passionately.

"I love playing doctor with you."

"Mmm-mmm"


End file.
